


Funfair

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Cotton Candy (Food), F/M, Ferris Wheels, Funfair, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: You, John Wick and a Ferris Wheel on a funfair.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Kudos: 20





	Funfair

Hand in Hand you were walking together with John down the street. You had been living together only for a little while now. After meeting at the dry cleaners were you were arguing very passionate about the ruined dress they had returned to you, he offered to invite you for a coffee across the street. The ruined dress quickly forgotten, you both forgot the time and John had insisted on driving you home that day. He had kissed your hand as he left and you had given him your number.

Sure it had been hard at the beginning. When he told you who he was, and what he did for a living your were scared of course. Not of him, but for him. You had fallen for him so hard and quickly, like you never did before. You loved how strong he was. Not only physically, even if that was a very nice bonus. But what you loved even more was the side he showed only you. He had a wicked sense of humor he only showed a few people.

He loved to cook. More than once you found him humming along to a song on the radio, while he was preparing dinner for the two of you. He loved to read. Sometimes he even read to you. Mostly when you were in bed, laying in his arms.

He also enjoyed watching Downtown Abbey, but that would be a story for another day.

  
Walking through the entry of the funfair that made stop in your town for the week, you felt him kissing the top of your head. John wasn’t keen on places with to many people. But he wouldn’t let you go alone to the fair so he joined you.

“What to do first…” You said thinking, as you let your eyes wander. There was a Ferris wheel and some carousels. Endless lines of booths.

“What about something to eat first?” John asked.

“Will you be able to ride anything after you ate?” You teased him. A smile sneaked to his face.

“I guess we are going to find out.” He chuckled and guided you to the food court.

  
“This is heaven.” You sighed, leaning with your back against John’s chest as you were sitting on a bench. The last pieces of the funnel cake John had bought for the two of you were just eaten. Johns fingers kept stroking the little piece of skin he reach on your stomach.

“It is.” John whispered.

“Now… what do you think about a ride on the Ferris wheel?” You asked, turning your head towards him.

“Anything you want, babe.” He smiled and pecked you on the lips, before he picked you up, making you laugh loudly.

  
Arm in Arm you were sitting in one of the cubicles of the Ferris wheel which slowly moved up.

“Have you ever been at a funfair?” You asked him.

“Yes. But not for fun.”

“So you say this is fun?” You grinned up at him. He chuckled.

“Everything that includes you is fun.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. You have no idea how much I love you. It would kill me if something happens to you.” He said lowly. Tilting your head you reached your hand out to touch his cheek. He leaned into your touch.

“Nothing will happen to me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“True. But I choose to believe it.” You smiled.

“You can’t control what happens John. That’s no way to live life. I will probably never understand how hard all of this must be for you. It’s like you’re living two lives. But I’ll be here every step of the way. You won’t get rid of me.” You felt his arms around you pulling you closer to him. He sighed before he bend down to kiss your forehead. Smiling you snuggled back into his arms and looked around you.

“I can see our house.” You laughed pointing.

  
After walking through the fair for an hour, it was getting cold, and you were slowly heading for the exit. You felt John stop and looked up at him. He was smirking down at you, before his eyes focused on something behind you. Turning your head you let out a laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yes. What do you want? That monstrous snake?”

“What do I need a plush shake for?” You asked laughing, letting him pull you in the direction of the shooting booth he had spotted.

“I don’t know.” He grinned.

“What about… the Voucher for the Spa Weekend?” You asked, pointing at it. It was the main price.

“Whatever the lady wants…” He kissed you and bought 6 shots.

“You know that all of this is rigged, right?” You stepped beside him, as he was grabbing for the gun.

“It can’t be that rigged.”

“Said the man who literally works for the mafia…” You whispered smirking against his ear.

“Watch and learn.” He whispered back. You stepped away from him. You could see his whole posture change. His muscles tense, as he focused on the moving figures in front of him. He had to shoot 6 of them down for the main price. Which shouldn’t be a problem for him. But you knew how things like that worked.

When he missed the first one, you saw him shake his head. Breathing in deep he focused again and also missed the second shot. You could see that he aimed right, the figures just didn’t go down. He turned his head towards you next to him, an eyebrow raised.

“Told you.” You formed with your lips as he focused back on his task.

At the end he got 3 figures down and you got a very ugly pink plush teddy. You saw that he was close to calling out the guy who ran the booth, but you pulled him away from there. You weren’t looking for trouble. At least not that kind of trouble.

“People like him shouldn’t be allowed to continue like that. He’s messing around with peoples hard earned money.” John growled next to you.

“I know it sucks. But it’s widely known that all the gaming booths are rigged.”

Shaking his head John sighed, as he put his arm around your waist.

“You wanna go home?” He asked. You nodded.

“Just…” You pointed to the cotton candy. John shook his head laughing as you walked towards the booth.

  
“It’s not that bad.” John said. You kept feeding him pieces of the pink cotton candy he had bought for you on your way home.

“Told you.”

“But only because you are feeding it to me.” He grinned.


End file.
